Dias Normais
by Monstrenga Official XD
Summary: Como uma amizade furtiva pôde tornar-se em tanto ódio do dia para a noite? Praticamente, da água para o vinho? Há quem diga que, para amar verdadeiramente, é preciso odiar profundamente primeiro. Comédia romantica ;33 KakaOCIta - AsuKureHidan - ShikaTema(leve) - KakaTsuJira
1. Troca De Olhares

**Disclaimer:**

¬ Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto

¬ Clan Hinday pertence à Priih_ncesa;

¬ Sem fins lucrativos;

¬ Plágio é crime e eu denuncio;

* * *

**Presságio**

A voz dela era serena, um pouco meiga. Apenas ouvir sua voz me acalmava independente do que ela dissera. Não era uma calma qualquer, era a calma em meio ao caos, era um profundo sentimento de que tudo iria voltar ao normal. Era um sentimento forte, mas não só pela sua voz, sua presença, um sentimento que eu raramente senti em todos meus 30 anos de vida. Sua presença me revigorava, ela fazia eu me sentir uma melhor versão de mim mesmo, fazia eu me sentir feliz. Sei que estou iludindo-me, para ela isso não significa nada, mas vou aproveitar enquanto posso.

Senti seus olhos pairando sobre mim. O que me deixava cada vez mais sem jeito.

Mas só fiquei rubro quando percebi que nossos olhares teriam se encontrado naquela confusão de pessoas...

Naquele momento tive a certeza de que se ela não estivesse ali... Eu estaria sozinho em meio à multidão...

* * *

**Capítulo I - ****Troca De Olhares**

**"E ser você é tudo que você pode fazer**

**Tudo o que você pode fazer**

**Ser você mesmo é tudo o que você pode fazer**

**Tudo o que você pode fazer"**

**Audioslave - Be Yourself**

* * *

**Japão, 19 de Março de 2012**

**Segunda**

Aquele barulho ensurdecedor afrontava meu sono limpo de sonhos ou pesadelos.

Aquela maldita invenção humana a qual chamam de 'despertador'.

Em dias normais eu simplesmente jogaria o aparelho contra a parede e tornaria para meu sono.

Mas aquele não seria um dia normal... Além de que, eu já estava atrasado. Traído por este maldito aparelho imprestável!

Suspirei derrotado pondo meu desejo de dormir de lado para vestir a primeira calça que achei jogada ao chão do quarto.

- Tsunade vai fritar meu fígado e oferecer aos cães. - Eu sussurrava em meu quarto obscuro.

E pretendia deixa-lo nesta escuridão até me recuperar da ressaca da noite passada.

Como me lembrei da noite passada? Quando avistei uma pequena peça intima preta... Pequena mesmo. Tenho certeza que cabia na palma da minha mão, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Obviamente minha companhia já tinha partido. Evitando constrangimentos, pois não lembro o nome dela e mesmo que se estivesse olhando nos olhos dela neste momento, não lembraria... Por falar nisso... Que cor eram os olhos dela...?

Deixei um sorriso sem humor em meu rosto e desisti desse pensamento.

Sem pressa, fui tomar uma ducha... Tsunade iria me esganar de qualquer maneira, pelo menos eu poderia ser um cadáver com uma fragrância mais atraente...

* * *

Ah... Toda aquela vitamina entrando por meus poros... Aquele sol majestoso da manhã batendo em minhas pálpebras... Não me importava com o fato de que quando abrisse os olhos minha visão ficaria turva, era apenas um insignificante malefício que todo aquele calor matinal apresentava.

Aquela segunda estava ficando boa...

Primeiro porque era o inicio do ano letivo, ou seja, não conhecia ninguém. Não teria ninguém aporrinhando meus pensamentos... Sim, sou antissocial e tenho orgulho de ser assim.

Segundo porque o tal professor de biologia estava grandiosamente doente... Confesso que já simpatizei com ele sem nem conhecê-lo por esse simples fato.

E terceiro porque descobri esse cantinho no terraço da escola imunda... Acho que aqui é o único lugar onde bate sol nesse prédio.

Sei o que está pensando... No primeiro dia ela já achou um canto para se esconder?

Sim, sou observadora... Às vezes até demais.

E por falar em observadora... Podia ver a quadra, pátio e ainda por cima, tinha a visão privilegiada da sala dos professores...

E que professor é aquele? Oh Deus... Alguém ai me abana?

Seu nome? Fontes confiáveis o chamam de albino. Apelido que, convenhamos, tem muito a ver com ele.

Hidan, cabelos grisalhos sempre penteados para trás, olhos lilases e uma postura de falso tímido. Sim! Falso tímido!

Pelo menos pela visão que tinha daqui, de tímido ele não é nada.

Ele estava a cortejar uma moça... Talvez uma professora ou mãe de um aluno.

Uma moça bonita, corpo esbelto, belas curvas, olhos vermelhos e cabelos escuros... Eu diria até um azul próximo do preto.

Ai está. Uma coisa que faz com que me sinta normal por aqui.

Ter um cabelo natural e de uma cor comum ao contrario das outras patricinhas mimadas dessa escola.

Já vi de todas as cores... Até rosa! Rosa natural! Sim... Senti um pouco de inveja... Mas então olhei para a testa da moça que tinha cabelos de cor rosa e me senti normal novamente porque, além de cabelos castanhos, tinha uma testa proporcional ao resto do meu rosto...

* * *

Estacionei minha moto na garagem da escola.

Mal pus os pés no prédio e Shizune já estava atrás de mim reclamando do meu atraso.

- Ela quer te matar. - Ela dizia enquanto me seguia com uma papelada em mãos.

- Diga algo que eu não saiba. - Lhe respondi com um suspiro derrotado.

E ela continuou me seguindo com aquela papelada... Ou talvez indo para o mesmo lugar que eu.

- Bom dia... - Disse ao abrir a porta da sala dos professores.

- Ah... Olá Kakashi. - Hidan me disse com aquele sorriso cínico e forçado... Dias normais.

- Bom dia. - Kurenai disse em algum lugar atrás de Hidan.

Sim, eles tinham um caso, já fazia alguns messes.

Sentei-me e peguei minha pasta com chamadas, aulas e afins.

Faltavam míseros 5 minutos para minha aula começar... Quero dizer, a minha segunda aula começar, pois a primeira já tinha desistido de dar enquanto estava no banho.

Eu estava pegando um livro em minha pasta quando Shizune jogou aquela papelada bem em frente aos meus olhos.

Ergui uma sobrancelha a ela que respondeu com um sorriso desajeitado.

Ergui a outra sobrancelha e separei meus lábios para dar ênfase a minha total falta de entendimento sobre o que estava acontecendo e ela deixou um 'Ah.." escapar pelos lábios finos.

- Punição. - Ela disse e simplesmente saiu.

- Punição? - Repetia a mim mesmo.

Tsunade estava me punindo por ter atrasado uma hora? Em dias normais ela provavelmente iria gritar em meus ouvidos, dar alguns socos na mesa e estaria cedendo aos meus lábios novamente...

Espera... Tem uma pessoa lá? Sim, e esta pessoa está me olhando.

Se não tivesse longos cabelos castanhos, jamais reconheceria que era mulher.

Mas o que essa desmiolada está fazendo lá em cima?

Ela continuava a me encarar... Eu apenas mantive o olhar... Até o sinal tocar.

Então fui para a próxima aula com um pensamento em mente.

Dias normais... Estou começando a sentir saudades deles.

* * *

Ele tinha algo que realmente não me agradava... Não sei explicar porque, nem como ou quando... Mas não gostei dele.

Talvez fosse aquele olhar vago e sem motivação ou o corte de cabelo estranho...

Ou o simples fato dele ter descoberto meu canto.

Quantos professores de cabelos desembrenhados e arrepiados você já conheceu?

Ele era estranho... Assim como esse país, essa escola, esses alunos...

E esse sinal ridículo e ensurdecedor que anunciava a minha próxima aula.

Catei minhas coisas as presas e sai descendo aquelas escadas como louca.

Minha sala era no prédio ao lado.

Além de quase tropeçar em meus pés, fui atacada por bolas de basquete ao atravessar a quadra.

Talvez o professor seja simpático e me deixe entrar.

Eu pensava enquanto subias as escadas.

Oh Deus! Já estava na porta e ofegante quando o vi...

Ou melhor, o vi fechar a porta na minha cara.

Cai com o impacto... Isso ia inchar e ficar um galo enorme bem no meio da minha testa.

Parece que o idiota que fechou a porta na minha cara era o mesmo idiota que tinha descoberto meu esconderijo...

Onde estão os dias normais quando precisamos deles?


	2. Um Sorriso E Um Dedo

**Capítulo II - ****Um Sorriso E Um Dedo**

**"Eu vejo um filme em pausas,**

**Eu imagino casas,**

**Depois eu já nem lembro do que desenhei"**

**Jorge Vercillo - Coisas Que Eu Sei**

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Oh Deus! Já estava na porta e ofegante quando o vi..._

_Ou melhor, o vi fechar a porta na minha cara._

_Cai com o impacto... Isso ia inchar e ficar um galo enorme bem no meio da minha testa._

_Parece que o idiota que fechou a porta na minha cara era o mesmo idiota que tinha descoberto meu esconderijo..._

_Onde estão os dias normais quando precisamos deles?_

* * *

Algo me diz que aquele olhar não expressa somente dor... Aqueles olhos verdes me diziam "Você vai ser o primeiro que vou matar".

Belas coxas... Deixei um sorriso se formar no canto de minha boca com esse pensamento... Sorriso que ela percebeu e respondeu com um olhar fulminante a mim.

Acho que deveria ajuda-la, afinal, eu bati com a porta na testa dela. Pelo menos a juntar seus livros espalhados ao redor dela.

Ou não. Deveria fechar a porta e dar aula... Afinal, ela está atrasada, pois ficou cuidando da vida alheia em cima do terraço e suas coisas estão jogadas, pois não pensou em fechar a mochila e ela está assustando-me com esse olhar.

Talvez Tsunade não seja a única a querer comer meu fígado hoje.

Dei um breve suspiro e estendi a mão para ela.

Ela me deu um gesto infantil em troca, um dedo levantado para mim. Contive a pequena vontade de rir da situação toda... Ela aparentava ter seus 16 ou 17 anos, último ano do ensino médio e um corpo de mulher... Mas com essa atitude infantil e... Encantadora.

Sim, não posso negar que achei aquele dedo um pouco rude, mas o beicinho que se formou nos lábios dela... Eu poderia acostumar-me com aquilo.

* * *

O que é tão engraçado? _Baka_.

Se eu pudesse, tiraria esse sorriso no canto de sua boca com um soco... Mas agradeça a minha mãe por ter me dado o mínimo de educação.

Se bem que, não convém gastar minha boa educação com esse nível de pessoas.

Meus livros... Agora que percebi que corria pela escola com a mochila aberta? Revirei os olhos.

- Vai assistir à aula ou continuar pensando na vida? - O _Baka_ disse com um ar petulante.

O que ele tenta fazer? Acha que vai se redimir com esse sorriso caloroso e voz rouca?

Foi uma pancada e tanto.

Somente quando tentei levantar do chão que percebi o quão turva minha visão estava. Não só a visão como também tonta. Minha cabeça girava.

Juntei minhas coisas e decidi entrar na sala.

Ele se afastou da porta para que eu passasse... É bom que se afaste mesmo!... Como eu queria ter dito isso.

* * *

Eu pegaria no mínimo dois meses de cadeia pelo que acabei de fazer...

Para a minha sorte ela não lê mentes, pois se lesse, com certeza não iria hesitar em acertar um soco em meu olho.

Eu poderia viver com um olho roxo... Que visão.

Desviei o olhar daquele par de coxas para um par de peitos. O que me fez trancar a respiração involuntariamente por alguns segundos. Tsunade estava a minha frente e com uma cara que... Digamos que não era das melhores.

- Você me deve explicações. - Ela disse com a voz autoritária.

- Como? - Me fiz de desentendido.

Certas coisas são impossíveis de se ocultar para essa mulher, ela sempre dá o seu jeito de descobrir por si mesma... E é claro que a essa altura, ela já sabia o nome completo, data de nascimento, tipo sanguíneo, secção eleitoral e afins da dona daquela _lingerie_ preta.

Fiquei pensativo... Algo dentro de mim queria perguntar que cor eram os olhos dela.

- Depois eu quero que vá a minha sala para discutirmos isso. - Ela disse abrindo um livro e me mostrando discretamente uma foto que estava entre as páginas.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, quais as explicações que ela poderia querer de mim sobre aquela foto?

Eu nem ao menos conhecia as pessoas naquela fotografia.

* * *

Então o professor tem um caso com a diretora... Isso não me impressiona.

Ele faz o tipo 'conquistador barato' que dá em cima de alunas, professoras e até mãe de alunos.

Já estava sentada, perto da janela caso ele se aproximasse de mim, era só dar um pulo. Afinal, eram somente três andares.

Eu tinha minhas dúvidas. A turma era muito pequena ou alguns alunos estavam atrasados assim como eu?

Não tinha mais de quinze alunos ali... Por um lado é bom, menos pessoas é igual a menos barulho. E menos barulho significa tirar um belo cochilo nas aulas de matemática.

Oh... Não, eu não acredito que ela vai fazer isso.

- Temos uma aluna nova, Hinday Jun. Ela não é daqui, mas tenho certeza que vocês farão com que ela se sinta em casa. - Tsunade disse com um tom doce.

Que ódio, agora todos me olhavam naquela sala. Até ele!

Estou em desvantagem, pois não sei o nome do inimigo.

* * *

Então é esse o nome da fera... Digo bela.

Hinday... Já ouvi esse sobrenome em algum lugar, mas não lembro onde e nem por que. Tenho certeza de que se algum dia minha vida depender de algo da minha memória... Puuf... Morri.

Minha memória tem me traído muito ultimamente.

Enquanto tentava lembrar algum rosto que estava naquela fotografia que Tsunade me mostrou, algo dentro do meu subconsciente repetia o sobrenome dela.

Queria poder acreditar que isto é apenas o efeito da bebedeira exagerada de ontem.

Agora me arrependo de ter saído para a farra a noite. Não só pela dor de cabeça, mas também por não ter preparado uma aula descente... E improvisar não é uma das minhas especialidades.

Fui até a minha mesa e deixei minha pasta sobre ela.

Ah... Como eu queria por meus pés na mesa, ler o terceiro volume de Icha Icha Paradise e falar coisas sem nexo para esses acéfalos anotarem.


	3. Olhar Quebrado

**Capítulo III - ****Olhar Quebrado**

"**Tão natural quanto ****à**** luz do dia.**

**Mas que preguiça boa,**

**Me deixa aqui atoa.**

**Hoje ninguém vai estragar meu dia.**

**Só vou gastar energia**

**Pra beijar tua boca.****"**

**Charlie Bronw Jr. - Céu Azul**

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Enquanto tentava lembrar algum rosto que estava naquela fotografia que Tsunade me mostrou, algo dentro do meu subconsciente repetia o sobrenome dela._

_Queria poder acreditar que isto é apenas o efeito da bebedeira exagerada de ontem._

_Agora me arrependo de ter saído para a farra a noite. Não só pela dor de cabeça, mas também por não ter preparado uma aula descente... E improvisar não é uma das minhas especialidades._

_Fui até a minha mesa e deixei minha pasta sobre ela._

_Ah... Como eu queria por meus pés na mesa, ler o terceiro volume de Icha Icha Paradise e falar coisas sem nexo para esses acéfalos anotarem._

* * *

- Quem quer ter 'aula prática' no pátio levante a mão...? - Ele falou sem entusiasmo.

Ele está de brincadeira não é?

Ou ele é muito preguiçoso ou... Ele é preguiçoso mesmo!

Revirei os olhos ao perceber que toda a turma não estava satisfeita em matar a primeira aula.

Ok... Confesso que uma grande parte de mim também queria gazear a segunda aula.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e em menos de um minuto metade da turma já estava espalhada pelos corredores.

E eu, é claro, estava indo para o _meu_ terraço...

* * *

É claro que ela iria para o terraço.

Sei que não devia, mas algo dentro de mim dizia para segui-la até lá... Não, eu não sou esquizofrênico e nem psicopata... Apenas curioso.

Por falar em curioso... Que música que ela ouve e balança tão belamente enquanto anda?

Talvez eu esteja suspirando demais para um dia normal.

Mas aquele rebolado suave é perigoso demais para o meu coração safado.

E aquelas madeixas longas e castanhas bailando lindamente sobre a cintura dela... E Kami... Oh Kami... Nem preciso comentar sobre a sincronia entre as coxas e a bunda naquele rebolado.

Que música é essa que seus fones tocam e ela balança as mãos em um ritmo... Hipnotizante e profundo... E... Bolas de basquete?

* * *

Não sei dizer quando fui ao chão... Muito menos o porque!

Estava atravessando a quadra distraída, ouvindo um bom e velho rock, até sentir uma pancada na minha cabeça... Mais uma!

Mas essa além de ter sido por trás, fora de longe mais forte.

Também não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei no chão.

Minha cabeça latejava tanto que fiquei com receio de levantar e cair novamente... Já tinha sido bastante vergonhoso para apenas um dia.

O sol forte perto das 10 da manha batia em meus olhos.

Eu ouvi alguns comentários e risos, mas logo eles foram tomando distância.

Assim como o sol que foi afastado por uma sombra masculina que parou em pé a minha frente.

Os raios de luz, que passavam por cima de seus ombros largos, faziam minha visão ficar turva durante os segundos necessários para se acostumar a súbita falta de iluminação.

O jeans preto perdia seu ar juvenil quando acompanhado da camisa branca social... Espera essa mão...

Talvez ele não tenha se satisfeito com apenas um dedo.

* * *

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso no canto da boca... É vertigem minha ou ela gostou de algo que viu?

Ela gostou... Pelo menos até ela olhar em meus olhos. Ela mudou a expressão curiosa e revirou os olhos.

Estendi a mão novamente a ela... E por incrível que pareça ela segurou minha mão.

Fiquei pensativo... Realmente pensava que ela fosse me enxotar dali e me mostrar novamente o belo e esguio dedo do meio.

Puxei-a com calma pela mão fina e delicada sem esforço.

Senti toda a leveza do seu corpo quando ela tentou pisar 'acidentalmente' no meu pé... Deixei um riso irônico em meus lábios.

Sua mão suava e seu olhar confrontava o meu.

Ignorei uma grande parte do meu subconsciente que dizia 'afasta-se' e tirei uma folha que se escondia nas mechas do cabelo castanho. Ela apenas continuava a olhar em meus olhos sem repreender minha ação...

- Está bem? Se sente tonta? - Eu perguntei soltando a mão dela.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e passou as mãos nas madeixas castanhas.

- Lhe acertaram uma bola de basquete na cabeça... - Ela continuava com a sobrancelha alerta como se a qualquer segundo ela fosse dizer algo como...

- É mesmo? Sabe que eu nem notei, ai até tirar um cochilo.

Dei um suspiro derrotado seguido por um sorriso sem humor.

Talvez eu tenha posto muita fé em pensar que ela me daria uma resposta no mínimo educada... Mas porque não me sinto ofendido com isso?

Algo em mim acha isso engraçado e até um pouco meigo... Essas atitudes infantis estavam me dando boas gargalhadas interiormente...

* * *

Guardei minhas teorias sobre este incidente ter sido provocado por ele mesmo... Resumindo... Uma grande parte de mim tem motivos para desconfiar que ele atirara uma bola de basquete em mim... Só para se aproveitar.

- É como... Jun Hinday não é? Posso te chamar somente de Jun...? Tenho péssima memória e esquecerei facilmente de seu sobrenome... - Ele falou pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

Péssima memória... Sei... Não tem problema, faço sua memória voltar com uma boa pancada nessa cabeça grande.

Nossa... Acho que fiquei tão irritada que só agora notei aquela cicatriz.

Não tinha visto-a lá do terraço, pois de longe é apenas um leve risco em sua pálpebra e também não tinha reparado quando entrei na sala pois seu cabelo estava caído sobre o rosto.

Mas na luz do sol... E tão perto quanto agora, tenho a impressão que posso ver a leve alteração de cor na pele dele brilhar.

Senti meus dedos formigarem. Queria sentir a textura, o relevo ou quem sabe até a maciez daquele pequeno pedaço de pele.

Admito, gosto de cicatrizes, mas é a primeira que me lembro de ter visto que seja no rosto e mesmo assim não tira a beleza... Admito também que o achei muito lindo desde o primeiro olhar, mas como dizem toda rosa tem seu espinho... E aquele ali, não é 'rosa' que se cheire!

* * *

Ela ficou me olhando em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Um olhar que começou curioso ficou encantador e acabou repulsivo.

Por alguns instantes, achei que ela tinha erguido a mão para me dar um tapa. Mas logo em seguida ela baixou a mão novamente.

As palavras de meu filho de sete anos vieram a minha mente "É muito problemático...". Sem perceber, ri divertido com essa lembrança.

- Então... Jun? - Eu disse recebendo a sua atenção. - Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver... - Sem querer, imaginei Tsunade com um machado em mãos a minha espera. - Nos vemos por aí.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa, tenho certeza que nem ela mesma ouviu o que disse.

Estranho... Tem sido cada vez mais comum essa sensação de estar esquecendo algo... O que me conforta é o fato de que se fosse algo importante, provavelmente não seria esquecido.

Dei uma última olhada em seus olhos, me despedi com um gesto sutil com a cabeça e fui ao encontro da mort... Digo Tsunade.


	4. A Irmã De Senji

**Capítulo IV - ****A Irmã De Senji**

**"****Ela me enlouquece...**

**Ah, mas eu não tenho**

**O que reclamar.**

**Ela me bate...**

**Mas em poucos minutos,**

**Ela volta a me beijar."**

**David Ricardo - Loucos E Apaixonados**

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_As palavras de meu filho de 7 anos vieram a minha mente "É muito problemático...". Sem perceber, ri divertido com essa lembrança._

_- Então... Jun? - Eu disse recebendo a sua atenção. - Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver... - Sem querer, imaginei Tsunade com um machado em mãos a minha espera. - Nos vemos por ai._

_Ela murmurou alguma coisa, tenho certeza que nem ela mesma ouviu o que disse._

_Estranho... Tem sido cada vez mais comum essa sensação de estar esquecendo algo... O que me conforta é o fato de que se fosse algo importante, provavelmente não seria esquecido._

_Dei uma última olhada em seus olhos, me despedi com um gesto sutil com a cabeça e fui ao encontro da mort... Digo Tsunade._

* * *

Eu tive a chance perfeita de dar-lhe uma bofetada a qual ele não esqueceria por um longo tempo... Mas hesitei por uma cicatriz?

O que tem de tão atraente naquela cicatriz afinal?

Ignorei algo ou alguém dentro de mim que dizia que nada havia na cicatriz e sim nele.

Não! Ele era o inimigo! A única coisa que me atrai nele é o desejo de enfiar uma meia naquela boca de lábios finos... E provavelmente macios ao toque... E saborosos a pequenas mordidas nada inocentes... Uma meia!

Oh Deus... Estou cedendo aos encantos do inimigo... Ainda não sei seu nome.

Isso não importa! Não vou socializar com ele! Gigolô! Aí está, nome perfeito para ele!

Já tinha suspirado em insatisfação e cruzado os braços antes que pudesse perceber que estava sendo observada por um homem alto com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Você devia ter mais cuidado ao atravessar a quadra.

O sorriso simpático foi trocado por uma mão estendida a qual eu retribui o gesto amigável.

- Hinday Jun... Não é? Sou Asuma, seu professor de Educação Física.

Que ele era professor de educação física eu já havia notado pelo porte rígido e alto de seu corpo.

* * *

Senti meu estômago fraquejar ao ouvir uma pequena dose da frustração de Tsunade enquanto subia as escadas.

Essa mulher não grita. Ela faz algo que está superior a qualquer pesquisa humana já feita sobre cordas vocais e suas potências. Ela faz com que me sinta acovardado só de ouvi-la suspirar.

Ah... Mas o que estou reclamando? Uma dose diária de adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém.

Com certeza não poderia dizer a ela o que queria ouvir sobre tais pessoas naquela foto, mas poderia ceder boa parte do meu tempo para que usasse como lhe viesse a preferir.

Não me incomodava nem um pouco o fato de estar a sua mercê, ser o seu subordinado, seu brinquedo pessoal... Sua saída do tédio.

O que estou falando? Do jeito que ela está, é capaz de me castrar ou coisa pior!

- A menos que tenha preenchido todos aqueles formulários, é melhor que não entre nesta sala. - Shizune falou com a mão espalmada em meu peito impedindo-me de entrar.

- Se não ouvir minha voz dentro de dez minutos, diga que deixei tudo a meu filho.

- Tudo de nada, preguiçoso? - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha zombando de mim.

- Eu tenho sentimentos! - Rebati debochado.

Tirei as mãos dela do meu caminho e entrei com um sorriso torto na sala.

Desviei sem muitos problemas de um livro que fora arremessado em minha direção.

- Bom dia. - Falei em um tom irônico, como se o dia estive realmente lindo.

- Bom dia? BOM DIA?! - Ela bateu com as mãos fechadas na mesa. - VOCÊ AO MENOS SABE QUE DIA É HOJE?!

- Deveria?

Ela deu mais um grito. Tive a impressão de sentir o sangue escorrendo por minhas orelhas, ela com certeza havia estourado meu tímpano!

- Hoje é o dia em que a irmã do Senji chegaria aqui!

- Senji tem irmão?

- IRMÃ! - Dessa vez foi um pequeno porta canetas que veio em minha direção.

- E quando ela chega?

- ELA JÁ CHEGOU! - Pude ver a veia saltada na testa feminina... Confesso que me senti acovardado naquele momento, mas dizem que não se pode demonstrar medo diante a um pitbull ou ele lhe atacara... Pode-se comparar Tsunade a um pitbull sem muitos problemas.

- Ah... E o que tem de urgente nisso?

- O que tem? O QUE TEM?! - Senti que perdia as forças nas pernas. - Não tem nada! NADA A NÃO SER O FATO DE VOCÊ FICAR TROCANDO OLHARES E CARICIAS COM A IRMÃ DO SENJI!

- Como? E-eu não troquei... Espera... Eu nem vi essa menina!

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE INOCENTE! - Agora ela atirara o teclado do computador em cima de mim.

As coisas já estavam ficando fora de controle... E eu estava morto!

Aquela pequena parte de mim que antes esquecia algo importante, agora pensava em suas últimas palavras.

* * *

- Finalmente alguém gentil por aqui. - Disse a mim mesma ao contemplar o sorriso dele ganhar cada vez mais espaço em seu rosto.

- Ah... Obrigado. Quer mais? - Ele ergueu o pote na direção de minhas mãos.

- Estão realmente bons, mas não estou acostumada a ter longas refeições pela manha. - Eu disse dando o melhor sorriso simpático que tinha.

- É uma pena... Terei de comer todos esses bolinhos sozinho.

- Então... - Já não sabia por que, mas começava a corar.

- Hm? - Ele virou para mim com um lado da boca cheio de bolinhos mastigados, o que me fez rir.

- Além de professor e comedor de bolinhos, o que mais você faz?

- Sou gay. - Ele me olhou serio, como se analisasse a minha reação.

Confesso que esperava qualquer coisa, até estuprador de velinhas, mas gay?

- Eu jamais suspeitaria... - Disse disfarçando o riso.

Ele despejou-se em uma gargalhada farta.

- Estou apenas brincando com você. - Ele sorriu e completou. - Sou casado com outra professora.

Ah sim... Agora era mais plausível.

- A conheço? - Perguntei afastando meus pensamentos.

- Talvez... Se não a conhece ainda, terá tempo para conhecê-la. Kurenai é a sua professora de física.

- Bonito nome. - Lhe dei um sorriso sincero.

Aquela havia sido a conversa mais normal que tive desde que pus os pés aqui.

- Então... Você é o professor de educação física... E estava na quadra na hora em que cai. Isso quer dizer que...

- Eu vi quem jogou a bola. - Era impressionante como tudo havia certa graça para ele.

- Pode me dizer quem foi?

- Isso depende... - Ele cruzou os braços e se encostou as costas no concreto da arquibancada. - Nunca tivemos qualquer tipo de morte por aqui ouviu? Nem acidental, proposital, suicídio...

Ergui uma sobrancelha me fazendo de desentendida, alheia a tudo.

Ele riu irônico.

- Foi aquele rapaz de cabelos negros presos a altura da nuca. - Ele apontou para o lado oposto ao que estávamos. - Uchiha Itachi.

- Hm... - Murmurei sem interesse.

O estranho era que, só agora percebi que aquele garoto tinha o olhar fixo para cá.

E o mais estranho... Seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue.

* * *

- EU NÃO SABIA OK? - Oh Deus... Eu ainda serei assassinado nessa escola! - Eu não adivinho as coisas!

- Eu te avisei! - Ela disse arranhando a pele do meu pescoço sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Quando? Não me lembro de ninguém ter me dito algo como... Olha Kakashi, aquela ali é a irmã mais nova do Senji, então faça o favor...

- De calar a boca! - Senti seus dentes cravando no meu ombro me arrancando um gemido rouco.

Eu não gostava de cicatrizes. Já tinha que conviver com uma no rosto, não precisava de mais delas pelo meu corpo.

- Agora que você já sabe... Quero que faça alguns 'períodos extras' para mim. - Ela disse terminando de tirar minha camisa como uma leoa sedenta por sangue, arrancando alguns botões.

- Eu gosto dessa camisa.

- Gostava.

- Pode me soltar?

Senti ela bufar em algum lugar entre meu peito exposto e minha orelha direita.

- Tem certeza? - Ela disse dengosa.

Essa mulher... Isso não é uma mulher! É o demônio em uma versão com peitos gigantes!

Em um minuto ela joga tudo que tem pela frente em minha direção e no minuto seguinte, me amarra em uma cadeira e fica abusando de meu corpo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - Respondi calmo... Se não posso ganhar dela, ainda tenho a opção de juntar-me a ela.

- Você não precisa fazer nada de muita importância... - Ela ergueu a cabeça olhando em meus olhos. - Apenas será o cupido de Itachi e Jun.

- COMO É? ITACHI?!

- QUEM TEM DIREITO DE GRITAR AQUI SOU EU!

* * *

15 minutos era o tempo que tinha para planejar a morte do tal Uchiha Itachi...

Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, sorri irônica, afinal, o que garante que ele não tenha jogado a bola sem intenções de me ferir?

Ao invés de planejar mortes, eu deveria estar fazendo algo útil como, por exemplo... Não me vem nada de útil na mente.

Eu preciso de sol! Ou vou enlouquecer!

E quem sabe eu não via nada de interessante por aí?

* * *

- Itachi sabe disso? - Senti minha pele queimar com as unhas daquela diaba.

- Se soubesse, não estaria pedindo a você.

O que começou com caricias, arranhadas e leves mordidas, virará uma secção de tortura medieval!

Eu nunca fui o tipo agressivo. Prefiro, sinceramente, prazer à dor. Mas para ela, era prazeroso me machucar fisicamente.

Será isso um fetiche? Será que toda mulher ao ver um corpo com músculos rígidos tem de testar até que nível de dor aqueles músculos suportaria? Deus! Eu espero que não.

Tsunade nunca me deu chance para demonstrar a ela o prazer que eu poderia lhe dar. Ela simplesmente impunha suas leis, as quais ou aceito, ou ela arruma outro que aceite.

Fico pensando se Jun... Oh não! Ela é irmã de Senji! O que significa que não devo pensar nela... Muito menos enquanto sou molestado.

Molestado? Desde quando eu deixo-me ser molestado por uma mulher?

Esse nó... Ah, você me subestima demais Tsunade.

Não precisei sequer desatar o nó que prendia minhas mãos, pois estava mais frouxo que minhas calças.

Sem aviso, levantei da cadeira com o corpo feminino no colo.

- KAKASHI!

Limpei espaço naquela mesa pondo o corpo dela de frente para mim.

Fui deixando que o peso de meu corpo caísse sobre ela aos poucos. Ouvi o gemido meigo enquanto mordiscava-lhe o queixo, mandíbula, orelha, pescoço, colo...

- Sabe o que lembrei agora...

Ela gemeu manhosa. Interpretei seu gemido como um "O que?".

- Uma das mulheres naquela foto é você. - Levantei a cabeça procurando por seus olhos. - Há exatos quatro anos... Não é?

Ela enlaçou minha cintura entre suas pernas e me puxou para um beijo no qual ela ditava seu ritmo e explorava minha boca com aquela língua atrevida.

- É ou não é? - Eu disse separando nossos lábios.

- Depois... - Ela começou a fazer caricias em minha nuca e em pouco, já tinha me puxado pelos cabelos para outro beijo ardente e desesperado.

Para que tanta pressa?

* * *

Eu não sei ao certo se deveria ficar indiferente, surpresa ou com raiva...

Mas o que 'deveria' ter sentido, não surtiu efeito. Ao contrario. Eu fiquei absurdamente corada. Constrangida.

E o pior é que ele estava tão... Tão alucinado e largado aos prazeres que podia ver a satisfação tomando conta de suas feições assim que ele fechou os olhos.

Aquilo era tão... Hipnotizante e ao mesmo tempo constrangedor.

Eu queria sair daquele transe, mas uma parte de mim estava traumatizada por longos anos... Talvez eu precise de ajuda para sair daqui.

As mãos firmes sobre o quadril feminino, tomando-o em um ritmo tão instável quanto à respiração dele.

Fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos desejando ter poderes para me teletransportar dali para qualquer lugar do mundo, desde que fosse longe dele.

Mas não tenho esses poderes.


	5. O Mensageiro

**Capítulo V**

**O Mensageiro**

**"Você engana seus amores**

**Dizendo que é cruel e divina**

**Você pode ser uma pecadora**

**Mas sua inocência é minha"**

**Muse – Undisclosed Desires**

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

_Aquilo era tão... Hipnotizante e ao mesmo tempo constrangedor._

_Eu queria sair daquele transe, mas uma parte de mim estava traumatizada por longos anos... Talvez eu precise de ajuda para sair daqui._

_As mãos firmes sobre o quadril feminino, tomando-o em um ritmo tão instável quanto à respiração dele._

_Fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos desejando ter poderes para me teletransportar dali para qualquer lugar do mundo, desde que fosse longe dele._

_Mas não tenho esses poderes._

* * *

- Você... Ah... Que fôlego. – Ela disse arfante enquanto eu deixava o peso de meu corpo cair aos poucos sobre o dela.

Ela me beijou. Sem pressa, violência ou sadismo. Segui o ritmo calmo e delicado de seus lábios até que ela mordeu-me o lábio inferior e sorriu.

Presenciei o seu sorriso mudar gradualmente para uma risada e logo após, uma gargalhada descontrolada.

Continuei apenas observando-a com cara de abobado.

- O que? – Ela falou erguendo uma sobrancelha sem tirar o riso do rosto.

- O que digo eu... – Cruzei a testa. – O que te fez rir desta maneira?

- Não faço ideia...

Talvez o ar do terceiro andar esteja afetando-lhe o cérebro... Esta mulher é louca! Eu desisto de tentar compreende-la.

Sorri irônico... Ou talvez para não afetar a amizade.

Pus-me em pé, vestindo as calças e olhando ao redor, a procura de minha camisa.

- Aonde vai? – Disse ela puxando-me pelo cós da calça, que agora já não sabia se continuava fechada ou foi aberta novamente, arranhando-me com as unhas longas.

Fôlego? Eu? Se eu tenho fôlego, o que dirá que ela tem? Fogo... E de sobra!

Todo esse fogo que ela cedia-me foi apagado de minha mente quando um clarão bateu em meus olhos.

- Oh inferno... – Praguejei pegando minha camisa e correndo dali o mais rápido que pude.

* * *

- Oh inferno... – Praguejei quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

Ele me viu... Espionando-o. Não! Eu não estava espionando!

Não tenho culpa se ele é pervertido e faz... Faz _essas coisas_ na sala da diretora.

Oh inferno! Ele está vindo, pior, correndo para me matar.

Senti minhas mãos tremulas.

Eu preciso fugir! Mas se descer pelas escadas, posso encontra-lo no caminho... Seria um bom momento para cogitar suicídio... São apenas três andares daqui até o chão. A queda seria amortecida pelo concreto macio... É o fim.

Ok... Talvez eu esteja sendo dramática demais.

Talvez ele só queira conversar e pedir meu silencio... Ou me silenciar atirando-me do terraço.

- Não se mova! – Minhas mãos ficaram ainda mais tremulas ao ouvir sua voz. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ele disse arfante.

Continuei estática, não quis virar o rosto para que meu rubor não fosse visto.

- Responda!

- Não é da sua conta. – Ele disse com a voz embargada.

Espere... Ele respondeu à própria pergunta?

Virei impulsivamente.

Era... Uchiha Itachi? Com uma... Faca?

Senti meu estômago revirar-se. Agora minhas pernas também ficaram tremulas.

* * *

Agarrei-a pelos braços esguios antes que fosse ao chão... Pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- O que diabos você está fazendo?! – Falei sobre o ombro.

- Não a quero por aqui. – Ele bufou.

Precisava tentar mata-la?

- Não ia mata-la...

- É mesmo? Ia fazer o que? Amolar a faca no pescoço dela?

- Não seja estúpido! Só queria assusta-la para que voltasse correndo para o irmão. – Ele largou a faca com a cara amarrada. – Ela está bem? – Disse cruzando os braços.

- Foi só um susto. Vai ficar bem.

Ela vai ficar bem... Mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre como eu ficarei quando Tsunade ouvir essa história.

Para a minha sorte, a loira não se deu o trabalho de bisbilhotar pela janela.

Eu nunca tinha reparado... Mas daqui posso ver quase todas as salas. Até a de Tsunade.

Será que ela... Ela me viu? Oh inferno!

Ergui-a do chão. Tão leve, sorri com esse pensamento.

- Eu vou leva-la a enfermaria. – Ele disse tocando-me o braço para que parasse.

- Quer leva-la...? – Sorri irônico. – Saia daqui antes que Tsunade... Ou pior, Senji a veja neste estado.

- Senji? Ele já está aqui? – Reconheci o olhar confuso. Há minutos atrás esse mesmo olhar estava em minhas feições.

- Sim. E ele não vai gostar de saber que a irmã desmaiou de tamanho espanto, na beirada do terraço, após ter sido _assustada_ com uma faca.

Ele ergueu o queixo com um ar desafiador. Suspirei e sai.

Desci as escadas com o corpo frágil em meus braços.

Tão delicada e serena. Eu poderia carrega-la sempre que ela permitisse... Desde que permanecesse assim. Delicada e serena.

O que estou pensando?

Se ela realmente me viu com Tsunade, do jeito que penso que viu, vai no mínimo querer distância de mim.

Mas por hora, enquanto não tem a consciência do que quer, não vi maldade alguma acariciar-lhe a testa com meu queixo enquanto acomodava a sua cabeça em meu peito.

Mas fui obrigado a interromper a caricia ao ouvir alguém pigarrear a minha frente.

- Então... – Hidan disse com aquele sorriso forçado.

Não entendo como uma pessoa tem tamanha capacidade para irritar-me.

- Então o que? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

- O que está fazendo?

- Levando a cinderela para a torre... O que parece que estou fazendo? – Ele abriu a boca, mas preferiu por as mãos no bolso a falar.

- Com licença? – Dei o meu melhor olhar de peixe morto que tinha.

- Acho que isso te pertence... – Ele abriu um papel a minha frente, mas não me deu tempo para ver o que era. – Uma mulher furiosa pode fazer qualquer coisa Kakashi. Tome cuidado.

Ele sorriu arrogante deixando o papel dobrado dentro o bolso da minha camisa.

* * *

O som dos murmúrios despertou-me lentamente. Mas não abri meus olhos.

O aroma tão suave quanto a caricia que era feita em meu rosto.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida...

A voz, assim como aquela essência, é familiar para mim. Sorri ao encontrar seus olhos tão verdes quanto os meus.

- O que aconteceu? – Lhe perguntei enquanto me sentava na cama.

- Não sei ao certo... Parece que você desmaiou na aula de biologia... – Ele disse com a sobrancelha erguida. – Eu pensei que gostasse de biologia.

Aula de biologia?

- Mas o professor de biologia fa...

- Falou que não vai lhe descontar pontos por esse pequeno incidente. – Eu ouvi o grisalho dizer.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, no canto do cômodo.

Mas por que ele mentiu se sabe que o professor de biologia não viera dar aula hoje? E o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Senti minha face esquentar quando lembrei que estava no terraço e ele chegou... Chegou com a camisa entre aberta logo após eu tê-lo visto entregue aos prazeres do sexo.

Não que eu saiba que seja prazeroso, pois com Senji por perto, os garotos tem um extinto natural de afastarem-se de mim.

Mas pareceu prazeroso... Não apenas pelas feições entorpecidas no rosto dele, mas também pelo puro êxtase estampado no rosto de Tsunade.

Ao diabo com as expressões cheias de sedução e desejo no rosto daqueles dois!

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Sussurrei para Senji.

- Estávamos falando de negócios quando você começou a despertar. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Negócios? Com ele?

- Sim... – Sua expressão questionava-me se havia algo que queria dizer.

Sim, havia muitas coisas que queria dizer... Já tinha decifrado todas as expressões de meu irmão há anos, e ele sempre as usava quando queria dizer algo a mais ou algo que não podia ser dito no momento.

Ele segurou minha mão entre as suas, pois sabia que aquilo além de me acalmar, dizia-me que conversaríamos sobre isso depois.

Depois que nossos pais faleceram, Senji deixou de ser apenas um irmão mais velho para ser meu segundo pai... Ou uma segunda mãe estranha.

Sorri com a lembrança de Senji quase pondo fogo na casa ao fazer ovos mexidos quando éramos mais novos.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ele voltou a dizer enquanto afastava os fios rebeldes de minha testa. – Mas amanhã à tarde eu passo aqui para te ver.

Pude sentir o tom incerto que revelava a curiosidade de meu irmão quanto ao que sabia sobre o grisalho.

- Senji... – Toquei seu braço enquanto ele se afastava de mim. – Você vem me buscar no fim de semana... Certo?

- Claro. – Ele sorriu novamente mostrando-me todos os dentes. – Eu realmente preciso ir agora Jun.

Observei os dois saírem pela porta.

Ele abriu a boca uma vez... E para mentir.

Mas por que...?

Por que mentiu? Por que estava aqui? Por que não falou sobre aquele garoto, o tal Uchiha? E por que... Por que sua presença me deixa desconfortável ou desprotegida?

Talvez devesse aproveitar o fato de ter sido dispensada das aulas por hoje e dormir um pouco...

* * *

- E como vai Shikamaru? – Ele disse levando o café até a boca.

- Vai bem... Está ficando esperto. – Sorri. - Tem uma resposta pronta para rebater tudo o que falo.

- Eles são anjinhos quando novos... Mas param de ser fofos quando começam a argumentar e palpitar em nossas decisões... – Falou com os olhos verdes presos ao copo de plástico.

- Está falando de Jun, não é?

- Exato.

- Ela não parece ter um gênio muito forte. – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Pelo menos não na sua presença.

- Ela não é tão argumentativa quanto Shikamaru... Mas é teimosa. – Senji começou a sorrir. Tive a impressão de que sua memória ia longe naquele momento. – Persistente... Às vezes irredutível!

- Isso é verdade... Ela cresceu muito desde a ultima vez que a vi. – Sussurrei contra o copo, bebendo de seu liquido quente em seguida.

Já se passava de meio dia e a única coisa que passa pela minha boca, além de alguns lábios femininos e bebidas alcoólicas, é este café amargo.

- Kakashi. – Ele disse pensativo, o que me chamou a atenção. – Pretende ficar aqui até quando?

- Até a minha próxima aula.

- Não... Eu quis dizer trabalhar aqui.

Juntei minhas sobrancelhas, como um pedido mudo, para que ele continuasse a falar.

- Sabemos que você não tem a menor vontade de acordar cedo para _ensinar_ algo a esses adolescentes.

- Senji, se veio até aqui para me oferecer um cargo nas empresas Hinday novamente...

- Yada, yada... – Ele revirou os olhos enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata preta. – Eu estava pensando em expandir os negócios, construir outra empresa aqui no Japão... Mas para isso, preciso de alguém confiável.

- Humm... – Murmurei incentivando-o a continuar falando enquanto eu continuava fingindo que ouvia.

* * *

A brisa leve chocava-se em meu rosto com delicadeza...

Abri os olhos, mas os fechei em seguida, arrependendo-me e praguejando quando a luz forte me turvou a visão.

- Relaxe... – Ouvi a voz masculina rouca ao fundo... Quase mudo.

Senti os dedos calejados passear por meu rosto. Tocou-me os lábios, as pálpebras, orelha... Até chegar acariciando minha nuca.

O corpo foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, impedindo-me de me mexer.

Seu hálito quente batendo em lábios fez com que abrisse os olhos novamente. Assustei-me ao ver um par de olhos lilases a minha frente, tão nítidos e tão claros... Até que se fecharam.

A respiração pesada dele deixou-me alerta. No instante que reuni forças para repeli-lo, senti seus lábios sobreporem os meus.

Com hesitação, ele me beijou por segundos. Permaneceu sobre mim até que pudesse ser ouvida outra voz.

Uma voz também masculina, mas muito mais acolhedora para mim.

Assustei-me com a rapidez em que Hidan pulou para o sofá ao lado, como se nunca tivesse saído dali.

Tanto a voz, quanto o rosto da pessoa que abrirá um terço da porta para dar uma espiadela, fez-me sorrir.

- Jun? – Ele falou entrando no cômodo com algo, que exalava um cheiro realmente apetitoso, em mãos.

- Asuma... O que é isso? – Lhe perguntei enquanto acomodava-me sentada a cama.

- É que... Já passa do meio dia, pensei em lhe trazer algo para comer. – Sentou à beirada da cama tirando uma colher de plástico do bolso da camisa. Sussurrou risonho. – A meleca que eles fazem para os alunos comerem na enfermaria é... Urgh...

Ri alto com a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto, mas minhas risadas foram interrompidas pelo pigarrear de Hidan.

- Bom dia Asuma. – Ele falou sem nenhuma expressão no rosto enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Asuma olhou em meus olhos com curiosidade após Hidan ter saído sem dizer-me uma palavra.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Eu... É... Não sei... Eu dormi e quando acordei ele estava... – Pensei em dizer que quando acordei ele estava em cima de mim, beijando-me. Mas desisti. – Estava sentado ali no sofá.

Ele praguejou algo a meia voz voltando seus olhos para o espaço no sofá em que Hidan estava sentado há poucos segundos.

- Jun... – Ele chamou-me enquanto deixava o glorioso rámen em meu colo. – Se um rapaz loiro lhe perguntar sobre quem lhe deu isto, faça-se de desentendida ok?

Percebi sua vontade de rir assim que arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Ok... – Respondi incerta. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Apenas uma. – O sorriso fugiu de suas feições. – Você não deveria dar... Dar confiança para Hidan.

* * *

- Veja isso como uma maneira de me redimir com você Kakashi. Estou saldando uma divida. – Ele falou andando até o carro.

- Divida? Desde quando você tem dividas comigo? – Pus minha mão sobre a porta, agora já aberta, da Ferrari preta.

- Dividas e juros...

- Você e Obito, são como irmãos para mim...

- E não se tem dividas com irmãos... Yada, yada. – Ele me interrompeu. – Pense Kakashi. Pense bem sobre esta proposta antes de nega-la.

- Eu já pensei sobre esta proposta há cinco anos.

- Você mesmo disse que ela cresceu.

- Senji, não disse crescer nesse sentido...

- Fale com Obito? – Ele deixou sua mão sobre meu ombro.

- Eu falo, mas não prometo nada. – Um sorriso cheio de esperança nasceu em seu rosto.

Despediu-se com um breve aperto de mãos, entrou em seu carro e saiu de minha vista após passar pelos portões do estacionamento.

A vaga lembrança de possuir algo pendente em forma de papel, dobrada em meu bolso, assustou-me de momento.

Como veio de Hidan, coisa boa não deve ser. Noticia ruim estraga meu dia... O que é uma pena, o dia estava começando a ficar... A quem quero enganar?

Abri o papel já com um suspiro derrotado.

Algumas linhas escritas à caneta preta, com uma caligrafia muito delicada e suave de se ler. Provavelmente escrita de uma mulher.

O que me faz pensar sobre o comentário de Hidan... Algo a ver com mulher furiosa e tomar cuidado. É plausível.

Rodei os olhos parando-os na primeira linha.

_"Querido Kakashi... Não. Você pode ser tudo, menos querido..."_

Sorri divertido. O que há de errado com essas mulheres?

- Tsunade quer falar com você. O que é isso ai...? – Pulei ao ouvir a voz de Shizune atrás e mim.

Escondi o papel no bolso e deixei minhas mãos nele também.

Tsunade. Senji. Obito... Que bela maneira de começar a semana.

Praguejei alto para que Shizune ouvisse.

- Kuso! Ande com um sino pendurado no pescoço! – Disse virando-lhe as costas.

- Como uma vaca? – Antes que pudesse perceber, ela já estava entre eu e a porta, impedindo-me de entrar.

- Vacas não dão passos sorrateiros... – Segurei-a pelos ombros esguios, limpando o caminho. – E vacas não falam... Devia seguir esse exemplo. – Disse-lhe sobre o ombro.

Sorri satisfeito ao ouvir seus 'elogios' para mim.

* * *

- Viciado em rámen? – Repeti suas palavras com uma gargalhada de incredulidade.

- Rámen... – Ele afirmou juntando-se a mim na gargalhada.

Seu sorriso era lindo... Um lindo incomum. Raras vezes vi um sorriso tão sincero e acolhedor como o dele.

Os dentes brancos e finos.

Lembrei-me daquele grisalho. Seu sorriso também é lindo... Quase tão lindo quanto seus olhos cinzentos como calcário ou seus cabelos já grisalhos, apesar de não aparentar idade para tê-los.

Lembrei também seu corpo tão viril sobre o de Tsunade. Fechei os olhos por meros segundos, afastando esses pensamentos.

Ele continuou ali. Analisando-me. Esperando que eu falasse algo... Eu penso.

Percebi que pensei equivocadamente quando sua mão ficou sobre a minha.

- Jun... – Ergui a cabeça procurando seus olhos, mas encontrei apenas os cabelos negros. – Você se importaria se eu pedir para que não deixem Hidan entrar mais aqui?

Por quê? Pensei em lhe perguntar por que, mas desisti.

- Hidan nunca dirigiu a palavra a mim Asuma-sensei. – Não sei por que, mas senti a necessidade de defendê-lo.

- Mas então... – Ele franziu o cenho tirando suas mãos de cima das minhas. – Se ele não veio até aqui falar com você, o que estava fazendo aqui?

Senti minhas mãos formigarem.

É verdade. Nunca troquei uma palavra com Hidan desde que cheguei aqui. Apenas lembrei vagamente de seu nome, pois já tinha sido citado, uma vez ou outra, por meu irmão.

Ele veio até aqui para fazer o que? Apenas... Beijar-me e logo após sair de fininho?

Minhas bochechas esquentaram com esse pensamento.

- Entendo... – Sua expressão pensativa me chamou a atenção. – Eu tenho meus motivos para não confiar em Hidan. Mas não tenho o direito de me meter em seu julgamento sobre ele.

Ele sorriu. Pela primeira vez, vi que seu sorriso era forçado.

- Tenho aula agora Jun. Cuide-se. – Senti um alivio ao ver seu sorriso verdadeiro novamente.

- Asuma-sensei... Você vai pedir para que não deixem Hidan entrar?

- Se você permitir. – Concordei com um sorriso. – Ótimo.

Observei os milésimos de segundos aos quais seus olhos se fecharam.

Asuma não tinha mais de 25 anos. Talvez até 20.

Oh céus... Estou comparando meus 17 anos aos 20 ou 25 do professor? O que tinha naquela bola? Chumbo? Acertou-me em cheio.


	6. Kakashi-Kun?

**Capítulo VI - ****Kakashi-Kun!?**

"**Então, amor eu me rendo**

**Ao sorvete de morango.**

**Nunca terá fim todo esse amor.**

**Então, eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso,**

**Mas não tem como escapar do seu amor"**

**Counting Crows – Accidentally In Love**

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_- Asuma-sensei... Você vai pedir para que não deixem Hidan entrar?_

_- Se você permitir. – Concordei com um sorriso. – Ótimo._

_Observei os milésimos de segundos aos quais seus olhos se fecharam._

_Asuma não tinha mais de 25 anos. Talvez até 20._

_Oh céus... Estou comparando meus 17 anos aos 20 ou 25 do professor? O que tinha naquela bola? Chumbo? Acertou-me em cheio._

* * *

A cada grito proferido pela loira, uma veia de meus ouvidos era estourada.

Suspirei alto.

Qual é o problema dessa mulher? Eu jurava que não teria problemas com ela... Ainda mais depois daquele ataque de riso inexplicável.

A vantagem é que agora não estou sozinho em sua sala. Eu posso até apanhar, ser unhado e receber alguns objetos contra a minha cabeça... Mas Itachi se lascaria também!

Como ele pode ser tão irresponsável a ponto de querer mandar a menina embora daqui com ameaças? Ok... Não tenho tanta moral assim para falar sobre responsabilidade.

Mas mesmo assim, por que não tentou uma abordagem menos... Muito menos agressiva?

Sem falar sobre aquela bola. Dá até para ler em seus olhos o quanto ele sabe que o vi arremessando a bola com toda a força que tinha na cabeça da garota.

E ela continua gritando! Seus gritos são tão amedrontadores que chegava a ser impossível de entender o que ela dizia... Ou talvez eu estivesse me lixando para o que ela dizia...

Desviei meus olhos para a ampla janela da sala de Tsunade. A mesma janela a qual o metal reluzente da faca refletiu em meus olhos, cegando-me, há poucas horas.

Vaguei os olhos de sala em sala...

Parei-os na silhueta de Kurenai por alguns instantes... Já teve momentos em que suas curvas prendiam-me mais os olhos... Mas agora não.

Desci um andar, para o laboratório de biologia, onde Gai explicava algo, provavelmente complexo e confuso como sempre é a biologia, com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto.

Não entendo porque a biologia tende a distorcer a matemática... Biólogos, disse a mim mesmo com um suspiro.

Continuei descendo, onde deveria estar Hidan. Achei estranho... O que ele faz fora de sua aula de história?

A única explicação para isso era o seu romance com Kurenai... Mas não seria possível. Uma pessoa não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Isso é matematicamente impossível...

Biólogos? Talvez, mais tarde eu pergunte a Gai sobre isso... Quem sabe ele tem uma explicação biológica para uma pessoa estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Se eu estava me lixando para o que ela gritava antes, no instante em que vi Asuma erguer Hidan pelo colarinho sem muito esforço, eu nem a ouvia mais.

Não foi necessário fazer um curso de leitura labial para entender as palavras de Asuma.

"Fique longe dela." Sorri debochado... É isso que se ganha por criar chifres em um cara que tem quase o dobro de seu peso e altura. Tenho certeza que depois disso, Hidan pensara duas vezes antes de se aproximar de Kurenai...

* * *

Acordei assustada, com a impressão de ter ouvido a voz de Hidan.

Voltei meus olhos para o pequeno relógio redondo na parede.

As horas se arrastam demasiadamente lentas enquanto não temos nada para fazer.

Eu não preciso ficar aqui. Não havia sido somente um desmaio? O que há de grave? Nada.

Porque ainda estou aqui? Eu posso ser um pouco tapada... Mas não sou burra. Sei muito bem que o tal Uchiha não gostou de me ver por aqui.

Ah! Mas esse garoto vai ver só! Ele que espere até eu contar essa história para meu irmão... Bufei de raiva.

Mas... Pelo menos sei que tem pessoas que gostaram de me ver por aqui... Eu acho.

Talvez eu não devesse pensar sobre ele. Tenho certeza de que aquele beijo não passou de um mal entendido... Assim espero.

Eu não menti quando disse a Asuma que Hidan não havia dirigido sua palavra a mim. O que me faz querer lembrar em que situações meu irmão citou o nome do dono daqueles olhos lilases.

Talvez isso seja outra coisa a qual deveria esclarecer com Senji.

Melhor não. Senji poderia ficar irado com Hidan... Talvez eu devesse perguntar a Asuma sobre Hidan. Já que, até agora, Asuma é o mais próximo que tenho do que se pode chamar de amizade.

* * *

Está realmente muito quente por aqui... Será que sou o único que sente a necessidade de beber algo muito gelado?

Talvez esse calor repentino tenha sido causado pelas ameaças de Tsunade que me fizeram suar frio. Eu não duvido de suas ameaças...

- Yo Kakashi... Está ocupado? – Ouvi a voz de Asuma, mas não tirei os olhos da imensa pilha de livros... Ela me obrigara a refazer a apostila do terceiro ano.

- O que você quer? – Tirei os óculos e massageei minhas pálpebras. – O que é isso? – Apontei com o queixo o pote que ele trazia em uma das mãos.

- Você pode levar isso para a Jun-_chan_?

Jun-_chan_? Era só o que me faltava... Eu mato Senji! Eu o mato!

Porque raios ele quis trazê-la para cá? Agora sobra para o velho amigo de longa data que nunca diz não... Hatake Kakashi!

Suspirei nervoso.

Eu já esperava por Obtio e Itachi... Mas não por Asuma?!

- Ok... – Suspirei... Mesmo com tudo, Asuma era meu amigo. Peguei o pote, que estava incrivelmente gelado, de suas mãos.

- Diga que não pude levar pessoalmente, pois tenho aula agora. – Seu sorriso se ampliou. Asuma era mesmo muito inocente.

No instante em que percebera que tinha um pote de sorvete nas mãos, pensei em ficar por aqui e me resfriar um pouco. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Ou talvez... Eu devesse começar a fazer o que Senji me dissera.

É melhor eu tomar logo uma decisão antes que o sorvete derreta nesse calor dos infernos!

* * *

Não sei dizer com precisão quanto tempo fiquei fitando uma rachadura, que era _muito_ interessante do que qualquer outra coisa nesse quarto.

Apenas tirava meus olhos de lá, raramente, para ver como andava o trabalho de roer as unhas.

Ouvi as leves e preguiçosas batidas na porta.

- Entre... – Disse sem tirar os olhos daquela rachadura... Ela era realmente _muito_ interessante... Mais interessante do que olhar o gramado crescer.

- Licença. – Ele? O grisalho? O que diabos ele quer aqui?

- O que você quer? – Lhe disse ríspida.

- Eu vou muito bem, obrigado... – Ele girou os olhos, estava rindo de mim!

Ah! Se ele não tivesse aquelas covinhas quando sorria, eu já teria lhe acertado um soco!

- Eu vim saber como você está. – Falou em um tom entediado, como se falasse com uma criança... Espera! Ele está falando comigo assim?

Ignorei a imagem dele estirado ao chão enquanto eu comia seu pulmão. Ok, talvez eu não tenha _ignorado_ completamente, apenas deixei-a para mais tarde.

- Estou bem... Na verdade, não entendo porque ainda estou aqui. – Eu lhe disse, agora com mais controle de meus pensamentos, enquanto ele arrastava uma cadeira para sentar-se mais perto a cama.

- Que ótimo que esteja melhor, mas terá de passar o dia aqui. São as normas da casa. – Ele explicou dando ênfase nas ultimas palavras.

Por segundos, pensei em perguntar por que ele mentiu, mas ele fora mais rápido.

- Asuma pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso. – Eu sequer havia visto que ele trazia um pote em mãos.

Sorri divertida quando me lembrei das palavras de Asuma-_sensei_: "Se Naruto descobre que afanei seu rámen, provavelmente, fará um escândalo. Com direito a seus costumeiros berros".

Peguei o pote de suas mãos, senti um alivio com a sensação gelada em meus dedos. Morango, meu favorito... Pergunto-me se Asuma-_sensei_ sabia disso, escolheu aleatoriamente ou se era o seu predileto também.

Pergunto-me também se ele pretendia compartilhar o sorvete comigo, já que ali havia duas colheres.

Ok... É melhor come-lo antes que derreta... Deixo minhas perguntas internas para depois.

Fechei os olhos involuntariamente. Sempre faço isso quando degusto a primeira parte de qualquer coisa... Talvez seja de família, pois Senji também tem essa mania.

* * *

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, assim que levou uma grande quantidade do sorvete a boca.

Eu estava apenas esperando para que seu nariz ficasse tão gelado até ter dores de cabeça.

E não tardou muito. Foi com muito gana ao pote, sorri divertido quando a vi massagear sua têmpora com os longos e finos dedos.

Recebi em represália o seu olhar mortal, mas isso apenas fez-me rir com mais vontade.

Eu não entendo do que Itachi tanto reclama... Ok, eu entendo uma parte. Mas ele bem que poderia cooperar, seria mais fácil.

Aposto que se ele parasse de birra, ficaria encantado por ela duas vezes mais rápido do que eu.

Mas é claro que nunca ninguém saberia de tal fato. Eu não posso me deixar levar, prometi a Senji.

- Quer um pouco? – Ela ergueu uma colher, varrendo meus pensamentos.

- Não obrigado. Não como doces. – Sorri ao ver seu olhar confuso.

- Nani? Nem um pouquinho? Está uma delicia.

- Um pouco não fará mal algum... – Cedi sorrindo-lhe enquanto ela estendia-me a colher.

* * *

Talvez eu tivesse ganhado um pouco mais de coragem e lhe arremessado a colher na cabeça se você não tivesse aquelas covinhas quando sorria.

Já falei sobre essas covinhas?

Hei, onde está meu juízo? Alguém o viu em algum lugar? Se encontrarem, por favor, devolvam-me... Sinto que ando precisando dele.

Ele levou a colher até a boca de lábios finos, mas rudes... Uma beleza rude? Como assim? O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA MERDA?!

Suspirei, por fora eu era a calma em pessoa, mas por dentro, queria esgana-lo por fazer-me ter tais pensamentos!

Isso é culpa dele! Se ele não largasse esse riso arrogante para qualquer coisa, eu não estaria com as sobrancelhas franzidas em raiva agora!

- Está tudo bem? – Ah! Claro! Tudo ótimo! Exceto a parte em que não consigo para de pensar em seu corpo viril...

Corei intensamente, o que raios está acontecendo?

Ele cravou a colher no sorvete e, com um suspiro, afastou as madeixas grisalhas do rosto.

Pude ver, pela segunda vez, com mais clareza a sua cicatriz.

- Jun... O que você estava fazendo no terraço?

* * *

Era tarde para catar as palavras e pô-las dentro de minha boca novamente.

Seu rosto corado apenas enfatizava o pensamento meu que dizia que ela havia me visto naquelas "condições" com Tsunade.

- Eu estava... – Seus dentes foram levemente sobrepostos ao lábio inferior. – É... Pegando um pouco de sol. – Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda não havia aprendido a mentir. - _Sensei_...

Estranho... Porque ela hesitou em me chamar de _Sensei_? Será que não lembra meu nome?

Oh Céus! Como fui tolo! Não havia me apresentado ainda a ela.

- Hatake Kakas...

Calei-me ao vê-la quase engasgar. Talvez fosse melhor se eu tivesse dito isso antes... Que cabeça avoada eu tenho.

- KAKASHI? KAKASHI-_KUN_? – Ela praticamente berrou.

- O que houve Jun? – Assustei-me ao ver um certo pavor em seus olhos.

- Kakashi-_kun_...? – Ela continuava a repetir, da mesma maneira a qual me chamava há anos atrás... Mas ela tinha medo. – Ka-Kakashi-_kun_... – As palavras saiam com muita dificuldade dos lábios levemente rosados.

Algo dentro de mim dizia-me que eu tinha o direito de passar o dedo em seu rosto e afastar aquela lágrima dali. Mas após fazer isto, outra parte de mim dizia-me que já não tinha mais esse direito há anos...

- Kaka... – Era só isso que ela conseguia falar?! Senti minhas mãos soarem frio, tinha um certo receio por ter dito isso tarde demais. – Kakashi-_kun_? – Céus! O que há de errado com meu nome?!

- Diga o que há Jun?

- SEU TARADO FILHO DA MÃE!

- Oh inferno... – Sussurrei a mim mesmo, não convencido de que teríamos essa discussão novamente...


	7. Ilusões Passadas

**Capítulo VII – Ilusões Passadas**

"**Eu não me importo de onde você vem,**

**desde que você venha para mim.**

**Eu não gosto de ilusões,**

**eu não consigo vê-las claramente.****"**

**Sick Puppies – All The Same**

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Algo dentro de mim dizia-me que eu tinha o direito de passar o dedo em seu rosto e afastar aquela lágrima dali. Mas após fazer isto, outra parte de mim dizia-me que já não tinha mais esse direito há anos..._

_- Kaka... – Era só isso que ela conseguia falar?! Senti minhas mãos soarem frio, tinha um certo receio por ter dito isso tarde demais. – Kakashi-kun? – Céus! O que há de errado com meu nome?!_

_- Diga o que há Jun?_

_- SEU TARADO FILHO DA MÃE!_

_- Oh inferno... – Sussurrei a mim mesmo, não convencido de que teríamos essa discussão novamente..._

* * *

Eu já não sabia se meus olhos marejavam pelas lembranças ou pela dificuldade de engolir.

Ele está olhando-me daquele jeito. O mesmo olhar ao qual eu não via há sete anos! Eu era tão ingênua, mas ele nunca se importou, ou melhor, nunca notou.

- O que você quer aqui? – Minha voz não saiu tão agradável aos ouvidos quanto eu queria.

- Eu já lhe disse, vim trazer o sorvete.

- Já trouxe... Porque continua aqui? – Apontei para porta, educação nunca foi uma virtude minha, e não seria a sua presença que mudaria isso.

- Eu... – Ele sorriu irônico e suspirou longamente. – Eu vou indo... – Seus olhos não estavam dirigidos aos meus e sim aos próprios pés.

- Arrogante tal qual Sakumo dizia... – Sussurrei com a intenção de não ser ouvida, mas ele sempre ouviu, não seria diferente agora.

Ele disse que estava de partida, mas senti que seu corpo se aproximava do meu, pois seus dedos se tocaram os meus. Desviei-lhe o olhar.

Novamente, ele sorriu irônico e deu-me às costas.

– E você está errada. – Sua voz soou baixa naquele cômodo. – Eu não sou tudo o que dizem Jun.

Ouvi um suspiro. Apenas o último suspiro que eu ouviria dele naquele dia e depois... Mais nada além de uma porta sendo fechada à minha frente e os passos que foram se esvaindo para longe.

* * *

Não posso mentir e dizer que não me abalei com tal frase dita sofregamente por aqueles lábios. Eu vi claramente longos dez anos passarem em um flash por minhas pálpebras... Como se meu cérebro fosse um projetor e minhas pálpebras a tela, apenas esperando para que a luz se apagasse e o filme começasse a rodar. Sem cortes e sem censuras.

As lágrimas, os sorrisos, as palavras, os gestos... Os arrependimentos, as gratificações, as decepções... O ódio, a amizade, a insegurança e por fim... A solidão.

Por mais que tenha eu passado cada noite daqueles dez anos com uma mulher diferente, pela aurora era somente eu e minha própria solidão...

Mas não agora. Eu amadureci e ela também. Não farei as mesmas retaliações de antes.

Eu tenho alguns metros de papéis para assinar e um filho, apesar de não ser meu, para criar e esses pensamentos não me ajudam em nada.

E o que Senji queria afinal? Trazê-la para cá? Depois de ele mesmo ter exigido que eu nunca mais sequer a olhasse novamente, ele a trás para baixo de minhas vistas e ainda me faz propostas descabidas, praticamente jogando-a para mim? Ou será que eu é quem estou sendo jogado novamente a ela? Como um simples e fútil objeto inanimado, sem sentimentos... Sem um coração?

Eu realmente aparento ser tudo o que dizem? Todas as severas comparações para com Sakumo são a mais pura e fria verdade? Sorri irônico. Como se algum dia eu tivesse parado par dar atenção ao que dizem sobre mim... Mas logo... Logo ela que sequer falava seu nome a minha frente?

Ela que, quando menor, dizia que a única coisa a qual eu poderia ser comparado a ele era pelas madeixas.

Sacudi meus pensamentos firmemente. Eu não seria novamente seu pequeno brinquedo de tortura psicológica e emocional a mercê de uma ninfeta que se faz de inocente, quando na verdade é incapaz de medir a dimensão das próprias lágrimas!

Fui tolo no momento em que a peguei nos braços e, acariciando sua cabeça, pensei que, talvez, ela não pudesse ser mais cruel quanto da última vez.

* * *

Talvez eu tenha apelado para o seu ponto fraco sem necessidade... É a primeira vez que faço isso e, a medir pela dor do arrependimento que minhas palavras trouxeram-me, gostaria que fosse a última.

Os olhos cinzentos diziam apenas duas coisas: decepção e dor. Exatamente como da última vez... Eu o decepcionei... De novo.

Não! Eu não devo me sentir culpada, ele apenas acaba de colher tudo o que plantara há anos atrás! Se ele pensa que ficarei inerte como antes, está enganado! Mostrarei o quanto amadureci e o quanto sou alheia a seus sentimentos. Sorri sem esconder o sadismo de meus pensamentos. Eu o farei sofrer de tal maneira que ele jamais esquecerá.

* * *

Já estava encharcado... Não havia um centímetro de mim que ainda não tinha sido atingido pelos pingos grossos e pesados da chuva.

Deixei meus olhos se perderem entre os carros enquanto o sinal se fechava para minha passagem... Talvez eu devesse ter um carro, pensei ao ver um casal jovem e uma criança ao banco de trás de um desses lançamentos do ano. Não seria difícil idealizar-me dentro de um carro assim... O problema seria criar a imagem de mais alguém dentro dele além de eu mesmo e minha solidão...

Ergui a viseira do capacete para ter uma visão melhor... Aquele sinal parecia levar anos para mudar.

O dia começou tão ensolarado, não pensei que cairia tanto água assim por isso não pus uma jaqueta ou algo do gênero. Apenas a camisa social que, além de ter sido levemente destroçada por Tsunade, era de um tecido fino e acabara ficando toda encharcada... O pior que poderia acontecer é eu conseguir um resfriado.

O buzinar grave do caminhão por trás de mim despertou-me dos pensamentos.

Faltavam pouco mais de três quadras a percorrer para que eu finalmente chegasse em casa... Foi em alguma curva dentre essas três quadras que eu olhei-a nos olhos... Não. Não poderia ser ela? Ali?

Quis dar volta, mas o retorno só estava na próxima esquina! Virei minha cabeça para trás, querendo vê-la novamente... Nada. Uma simples calçada empoçada e vazia. Pus meus olhos de novo no trajeto.

Talvez fosse o excesso de cafeína que esteja dando-me alucinações? Respirei fundo enquanto diluía os pensamentos absortos e dobrava por outra esquina.


End file.
